bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me
“Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me” is an unspecified Bloons Tower Defense game with the intent of adding new gameplay approaches and challenges meant to challenge even the more veteran players. All towers from BTD5 and BTD6 return to this game along with a few new towers. Furthermore, some new bloons and features have been added to spice things up a bit. Finally, towers have 3 upgrades paths with 5 upgrades each like in BTD6, however, there is a 4th, alternative path that can be used once certain conditions are met. Towers Returning * The towers are all the same as their BTD6 version 11.0 counterparts unless they have links or are otherwise stated to be different. * The Sniper Monkey’s attacks will always ignore dense status. However, he now costs $350 instead of $300. * Arctic Wind can once again slow bloons at the rate that it did in BTD5. * Bomber Ace now drop a single bomb consistently every 30 frames instead of dropping a cluster of 4 bombs every 120 frames. Additionally, Bomber Ace will consistently drop bombs even when not near the track. * Wizard’s Library now allows magic monkeys in its radius to achieve 3/2/2, 2/3/2, or 2/2/3 but doing so excludes said monkeys from obtaining the alternative path 4 upgrade. * The creator is aware of the fact that nk has released at least one of the four towers that were not present at the beginning of BTD6 and that they will likely add all but the Bloonchipper, but the creator already planned for BTD6 versions of the old towers so their versions were included instead. New Heroes * Benjamin’s Bloon Trojan now generates 5 cash from the target per second and 1 health when the target layer is popped instead of preventing the target from generating children. * Adora's light blasts now have 5 popping power and can no longer pop purple bloons when Long Arm of Light is active. * Adora gains less EXP through Blood Sacrifice. Hero Skins Hero skins come with unique abilities that are exclusive to that hero but not that skin. They can be swapped interchangeably between skins once unlocked, but only one can be equipped at a time. They can be seen here. Road Items Bloons Bloon ranks * HEART stands for “Healthy Extensive Aeronautic Regenerating Terror”. * SALE stands for “Sadistic Aeronautic Leading Enterpriser”. * DISK stands for “Deadly Incursive Sky King”. * The Ranking here is based on RBE and is not necessarily indicative of the order in which bloons are introduced. Bloon types New Mechanics Full base upgrade route/Path 4 Full base upgrade towers refers to a new alternative upgrade “path” within this game. Players can upgrade all three paths up to two tiers at the cost of not being able to obtain any of the normal path 3 tiers. However, once all three paths have been upgraded to tier 2, a single fourth path upgrade will be available to buy for that tower represented by a “path 4” even though it only contains that one upgrade. These are typically weaker than normal routes though. Here they are; Maps Because the creator can’t draw 2.5D maps to save their life, the tracks for the game will be all the tracks in the previous games except for premium tracks. 2D tracks are now adapted to have 2.5D elements and are visually updated as needed. Beginner Intermediate Advanced Expert Extreme Gameplay Gameplay in BTD You Have Got To Be Kidding Me is much like BTD6, but with a few minor but noteworthy changes. Gameplay mode Gameplay modes once again follow the gameplay menus from BTD5 once a track is selected. From there, they can choose between one of five difficulties and all of them retain the traits that they had in the previous games; # Easy - Towers and upgrades cost 10% less, bloons move 10% slower, you have 200 lives. # Medium - Towers and upgrades have their default cost, bloons move their default speed, you have 150 lives. # Hard - Towers and upgrades cost 10% more, bloons move 10% faster, you have 100 lives. # Impoppable - Towers and upgrades cost 20% more, bloons move 20% faster, you have 1 life. # CHIMPS - No Continues, Hearts lost, Income, Monkey knowledge, Powers, or Selling. Otherwise like Impoppable. Furthermore, the players can choose between several modifiers to make your game more interesting if you so choose. Needless to say, some of these are mutually exclusive and checking one box unchecks the boxes of other mutually exclusive modifiers. # Deflation - Overrides the game mode with a mode where you start with $200,000 cash on round 31 but never earn more and play to round 60. # Hyper Deflation - Overrides the game mode with a mode where you start with $500,000 cash on round 61 but never earn more and play to round 80. # Sandbox - You cannot lose the game. You control when bloons appear and have unlimited money and lives. Here’s where you test out your strategies. Prices are based on the above difficulty. # Apocalypse - Once you start the game, you can’t stop it as the rounds increase constantly with no breaks. How far can you go? # Primary Monkeys Only - Only Hero and Primary Monkeys are allowed. # Military Monkeys Only - Only Hero and Military Monkeys are allowed. # Magic Monkeys Only - Only Hero and Magic Monkeys are allowed. The rest are not mutually exclusive; # Reverse - Bloons now move the opposite direction along the track. # Alternate Bloon Rounds - Like it says, it sends different bloon types than normal eah wave. # Double HP MOABs - MOAB Class Bloons have 200% their normal HP. # Half Cash - All cash earned in the game is halved. Starting cash is also halved. # Camo Parade - All non-MOAB Class bloons have the Camouflage property. # Regrower Parade - All non-MOAB Class bloons have the Regrower property. # Fortified Parade - All bloons have the Fortified property. # Warp Parade - All non-MOAB Class bloons have the Warp property. # Dense Parade - All non-MOAB Class bloons have the Dense property. # Double Bloon Speed - All bloons move twice as fast. # Fog of War - The entire map is covered with fog although the menu and UI are not. This does nothing to the gameplay but it obstructed you, the user, from seeing what is happening. Luckily, the Monkey Lamp removes the fog in its radius for as long as it stays placed. Unluckily, the Monkey Lamp’s price has been altered in this mode. Challenges and Special Missions Challenges and Special Missions both return. The Daily challenges follow the BTD6 format with one normal daily and challenge and one harder daily challenge. And the Special Missions return like in BTD5 with their own menu. They can be seen Here Multiplayer Not much to say except that cooperative multiplayer returns as well. Players can also once again communicate with each other by tapping or clicking a speech bubble icon at the top of screen just under the give/request cash icon. Furthermore, upon track completion, players have the option to try another random track with said ally instead of just leaving or staying on the map. Specialty Buildings additions and changes Most remain the same as in BTD5. However, some additions and changes have been made to avoiding conflicts with the monkey knowledge and any new upgrades. One important thing of note is that the player can have two Specialty Buildings in play at once rather than just one. Returning Specialty Buildings Additions Monkey knowledge changes Monkey knowledge is back and pretty much just like BTD6 but with a few changes; # Paint Stripper is gone due to Mortars having different upgrade paths. # Monkey Knowledge for all four of the returning towers has been added. For more information, visit their pages. # Monkey Knowledge for all the new towers has been added. For more information, visit their pages. # Just One More has been removed in favor of Cheaper Bots which reduces the price of Tech bots to $40. # Added Ice Floats which allows Ice Towers to be placed on both land and water. Requires 10 points in Primary Knowledge and 1 point in Hypothermia. # Targeted Pineapples has been removed in favor of High Yield Pineapples which increases the explosion radius of Explosive Pineapples and Bomber Ace’s Bombs by 10%. Powers Powers are back as well, but with a few changes; # Road Spikes is no longer a power. Trivia * The reason why Glue Trap is still a power is because of it’s sheer popping power. Nevertheless, Glue Puddle exists as a road item alongside it. * Any tower that can “pop lead” can pop all metal bloons. Any tower that can’t “pop lead” cannot pop any metal bloon. * This game assumes 60 frames a second. Any towers that attack based on 30 frame seconds should be converted to sixty frame seconds. * Any discrepancies in terminology may be due to new ideas being introduced while the concept was being made. Category:Games Category:Sequels